The Stories of Berk
by Melody142
Summary: This is a collection of one shots mainly based around Hiccup and Toothless' friendship, but there will be stories based on other characters too. There's also going to be mild Hiccstrid in some chapters but nothing serious.
1. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: Sadly, *puts back of hand dramatically on forehead* I don't own HTTYD.**

 **Summary: This is a collection of one shots mainly based around Hiccup and Toothless' friendship, but there will be stories based on other characters too. There's also going to be mild Hiccstrid in some chapters but nothing serious.**

 **(A/N) I appreciate constructive criticism, but not flaming. Thank you!**

 **(A/N) Hey readers! This is my first HTTYD fanfiction, so I apologize if my characters are slightly OOC. I won't be updating on any specific days, just when an idea hits me; I really just wanted a story where I could write down all my random HTTYD ideas XD. Anyway, without further rambling, on with the story!**

~❤️~

One week ago, Hiccup and Toothless defeated the Red Death. One week ago, they proved to everyone that vikings and dragons could work together. One week ago, the village klutz became the village hero.

Stoick just didn't understand something.

It wasn't that Stoick wasn't proud. No, far from it, he was probably the proudest a father could ever be, and he understood that having dragons as allies was much more beneficial than having them as enemies. However, what he didn't understand, was why his son would rather hang out with that scaly beast than with the village.

The chief wasn't stupid. He saw Hiccup's not-so-subtle, desperate looks he shot at Toothless when he was forced to attend village gatherings. Stoick also noticed the way Hiccup tried to sneak out with Toothless when he thought the chief wasn't looking.

He knew that his scrawny son and the fearsome Night Fury shared a bond, but how strong could it be?

~❤️~

Hiccup woke up to Toothless' slimy tongue licking his face excitedly, and he grumbled, annoyed, as he pushed Toothless away.

"Aw, c'mon bud," Hiccup complained, "You know that doesn't wash out."

Hiccup tried, unsuccessfully, to wipe the slobber off, but eventually he gave up. The tired dragon trainer yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, before swinging his leg and prosthetic off the bed and hauling himself out of the warm covers and into the chilly atmosphere.

Toothless thumped his tail impatiently as Hiccup slowly dragged himself out of his room and down the wooden stairs.

~❤️~

Thud. CLUNK. Thud. CLUNK. Thud. CLUNK. Thud. CLUNK. Thud. CLUNK.

Stoick looked up, hearing the familiar sound of Hiccup walking down the stairs. Toothless was loyally trailing behind him, watching to see if Hiccup would fall, so he could catch him.

As if on cue, the awkward viking stumbled on the last step, and Toothless rushed under his best friend with practiced ease.

Hiccup smiled gratefully and said, "Thanks, bud. Who knows how many times I would've landed flat on my face without you?". He chuckled a little at the last statement.

Toothless gave Hiccup his famous, toothless grin before puffing his chest out a bit in pride.

"Yeah, yeah, you overgrown salamander. Get over yourself," Hiccup replied in his usual sarcastic voice with a smile on his face, and, with that, he leaned over and flicked Toothless' ear plates. **[(A/N) Please correct me about the ear plates if I'm wrong, but I saw it on a Nightfury anatomy picture. I tried searching for what the ear flaps were called, but there was no clear answer on several of the websites I checked. So, I'm just sticking to the anatomy picture.]** Toothless looked offended for a moment, but then he gave Hiccup a playful slap with his tail, still being mindful of Hiccup's injured leg.

Stoick watched the exchange carefully, wanting to know what made his son greatly value his friendship with the "Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself".

~❤️~

That day was Hiccup's day off, and he honestly couldn't be more relieved. The humble boy loved helping the village whenever he could, but Hiccup could only take so much. It was extremely stressful to hear every single complaint, big or small, about things like "a dragon made a mess of the town hall", "bigger dragons scared off the sheep", "the village had to keep up with a much larger demand of fish than they were used to". The list went on and on and on and on and on. Just thinking about the progress that had yet to be made gave Hiccup a headache.

In fact, after all that work, he and Toothless had very little flying time. He was just itching to go flying, and he was sure Toothless wanted to too. After Hiccup had his breakfast and Toothless had his fish, they decided to head out.

"Hey dad, Toothless and I are going flying," Hiccup announced.

"Alright, be home by sunset," Stoick said.

"We will, dad," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes, and with that, he and Toothless took off.

~❤️~

Stoick was curious.

He wanted to know what Hiccup and that Devil did when they hung out. So, when he was sure they were far enough ahead, he cautiously started to trail behind the duo.

After exiting their house, the chief began to follow the direction Hiccup and Toothless flew off to. Just as he was about to enter the forest, a voice had him turning around so fast it could've caused whiplash.

"What are you doing here, Stoick?"

Stoick let out a sigh of relief once he realized who it was.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Gobber. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Well why are you goin' into that forest anyway?" Gobber questioned. He looked thoughtful for a moment, putting his hook up to his chin, before he said suspiciously, "You weren't spyin' on Hiccup, were you?"

Stoick opened his mouth to deny it, but Gobber cut him off.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Stoick! A grown man, the chief no less, has nothing better to do than to invade his son's privacy?"

Stoick cut the one-handed man off before he could rant any longer, "I need to know why my son likes that creature so much. Gobber, my son entrusted that Night Fury with his life. I'm going to find out more about this dragon, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Gobber let out a long sigh and reluctantly answered, "Fine, but I'm going with you too."

Stoick nodded in agreement and turned back towards the forest before walking towards where he knew Hiccup and Toothless landed.

Gobber quickly hobbled towards him and said, "Hey, if any of this goes wrong, it was all your idea."

~❤️~

Toothless and Hiccup landed in The Cove, and Hiccup flopped onto the grass, looking at the beautiful land that held so many great memories of him and Toothless.

Hiccup remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day that changed his life forever.

 ** _~Memory~_**

 _Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased._

 _Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless. Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded._

 _ **~End of Memory~**_

Hiccup smiled at the memory that he knew he would remember for the rest of his life.

Toothless nudged Hiccup curiously, wondering what had his friend so lost in thought. Hiccup reached up to pet Toothless, and the dragon made a sound of happiness.

Hiccup seemed to clear his head and remember what they were here for in the first place.

"Hey, Toothless, wanna try out that new flying trick I thought of?"

Toothless narrowed his eyes in disagreement, but Hiccup was persistent.

"Oh, c'mon, bud, don't you want to at least give it a go?"

Toothless sat firmly on the ground indicating that he wasn't moving anytime soon.

"Toothless," Hiccup whined, and he flung himself onto the Night Fury dramatically. "I've been wanting to try this for over two weeks!" Hiccup gave Toothless his best puppy eyes, but Toothless didn't budge.

Hiccup sighed before perking up and saying, "I'll give you five more baskets of fish and some more dragon nip."

Toothless looked conflicted with himself, but he eventually gave in, reluctantly getting up, all the while grumbling, irritated.

Hiccup did a little mini jump, being careful not to land on his bad leg, and fist-pumped, "Yes!"

He hurriedly hopped onto Toothless before the annoyed dragon could change his mind, and he quickly got into position, making sure to click his prosthetic into place.

They launched up into the air, a boy and a dragon becoming one.

"Alright, let's go a little higher, bud."

Toothless nodded in understanding as he flapped his wings harder, heading straight into the heavens.

Before Hiccup could say anything, his harness became unattached, and he fell, plummeting straight towards the ground.

~❤️~

Stoick and Gobber ended up in The Cove where they hid behind some trees to observe Hiccup and Toothless.

They watched as Hiccup mounted Toothless, both of them flying directly up, climbing higher and higher, until the duo could no longer be seen anymore.

Suddenly, Stoick and Gobber both let out a gasp as they saw Hiccup falling towards the ground.

Both Vikings stared, frozen in horror, at the sight of Hiccup falling towards his doom. Stoick cursed, flashbacks of Hiccup falling at the Battle of the Red Death running through his head.

Meanwhile, Toothless was furiously pumping his wings in an effort to save Hiccup.

By now, Toothless and Hiccup were near the ground, but Toothless was just out of reach of the scrawny viking.

Just when he was sure his son was going to end up flattened on the ground, Toothless sped up and quickly dived under Hiccup, and they landed in a heap on the ground. Luckily, Toothless cushioned the fall, and Hiccup got up without any sign of injury.

The Night Fury, however, looked like he was about to murder the impulsive boy right then and there. Hiccup scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and held his hands up in sign of surrender.

Stoick was completely outraged at the fact that his son would do something so reckless a week after his injury. When they got back home, he was definitely going to ground Hiccup into the next century.

"What was that boy thinking?! He could've been killed because of his stupidity!" Stoick paced back and forth.

"If it weren't for that dragon being so protective of him, he would've been dead," Gobber said.

Stoick sighed and slowly nodded in agreement. He would be having a talk with his son, and, now, he had a certain respect for Toothless.

The dragon had earned his trust, and, as he headed back to the village, he knew there would be no more misunderstandings.

~❤️~

 **(A/N) Well there's the first one shot I had in mind. It actually turned out a lot longer than I had originally intended...but that's alright! I would love for you to comment some more of your ideas for the next chapters because I really want to know what you wanna read. Hope I did alright on this first chapter!**

 **(A/N) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Lucky

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own HTTYD? Tsk, tsk, *sighs* but a girl can dream...**

 **Summary: This is a collection of one shots mainly based around Hiccup and Toothless' friendship, but there will be stories based on other characters too. There's also going to be mild Hiccstrid in some chapters but nothing serious.**

 **(A/N) I appreciate constructive criticism, but not flaming. Thank you!**

 **(A/N) Ahhhh! This update is really late! I'm really sorry. I've been having a bad week, and my teachers have been assigning so much homework! I just wanted to thank you soooo much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! This chapter's going to be a light, fluffy Hiccstrid with a LOT of cute romance, so be prepared for some mushy stuff. After editing and redoing half the story multiple times, I present to you...the story!**

~❤️~

Hiccup knew he was lucky.

Every time he saw Astrid he was reminded of that fact.

The dragon trainer also knew that Astrid was one of the best vikings of their generation, and she could probably get any guy to be her boyfriend. She was pretty and athletic, but her beauty went far beyond her exterior looks. Astrid was extremely smart, kind, compassionate, tough, disciplined, thoughtful, a perfectionist, and, overall, an amazing person.

It had been a little over a year since Hiccup had defeated the Red Death, and Hiccup's self esteem had improved greatly since that time. And yet, Hiccup was still amazed that Astrid picked him as her boyfriend. Him, the scrawny, awkward, brainy, clumsy, village screwup. Over the past year, Hiccup's crush on Astrid had morphed into something much more serious: love.

That next day was their first anniversary together, and Hiccup wanted to make that day memorable. He had been planning their anniversary for a month, but he was extremely nervous about it. Astrid meant so much to him, so he wanted to tell and show her just how much he loved her.

~❤️~

Unlike most days, Hiccup woke up before Toothless, and, then, he woke up a grumpy Night Fury. He also grabbed his satchel and a picnic basket he had prepared the night before. After that, he ripped out a page in his journal and left a note for his dad that they were leaving early. His dad already knew that Hiccup would be taking the day off from his duties.

"First stop, the forest," Hiccup muttered.

Toothless yawned and shook himself slightly as he stretched and spread his wings in preparation for flight.

Hiccup smiled as he mounted Toothless, and, with that, they took off. The sky was still dark with the tiniest bit of light peeking through. Hiccup knew he had time to get everything done.

~❤️~

They landed in the forest near The Cove, and Hiccup quickly dismounted. The viking and the dragon walked around the forest searching for something in particular.

"I could've sworn it was here," Hiccup mumbled. "Ah-ha!" He exclaimed victoriously. He bent down to pick the flower, and he stood, holding up a beautiful, glowing, red and orange flower. [(A/N) Imagine the flower from Tangled, except it's red and orange.] This flower only bloomed for one week out of the year, and then, it closed up, losing its glow.

"Astrid's going to love this," Hiccup said fondly.

Toothless butted his snout against Hiccup's arm, reminding his friend that they still had things to do.

"You're right, bud, we better get going."

Hiccup mentally checked the flower off his list. He carefully placed the flower into his satchel.

"Next stop, The Cove," Hiccup said.

~❤️~

When they landed, Hiccup took the picnic basket and hid it in a crevice in the rock wall, and he covered up the entrance with a larger stone (with the help of Toothless). Hiccup wanted to make sure that curious Terrible Terrors didn't ruin his hard work.

After they were done, Hiccup said, "Let's get to the forge, Toothless."

Said dragon nodded in understanding, and they flew off once again.

~❤️~

The pair arrived at the forge just as the sun was beginning to show a sliver of itself. It was empty, and Hiccup had no doubt that Gobber was probably still asleep.

Hiccup entered the forge and told Toothless to stay outside. The Night Fury did what could only be described as a pout but stayed put nonetheless.

The crafty viking had been working on this project for quite some time, and he just needed to put the finishing touches on it.

Hiccup picked up a long, brown leather strap and wrapped it securely around the handle of the battle axe. Then, he picked up a hammer and two small nails; Hiccup proceeded to hammer the strap firmly in place.

He picked up the axe, holding it in his hand and taking a practice swing with it (using both hands, obviously) to test its grip. The axe he had been working on was bigger than Astrid's original weapon; it had a bigger blade that was additionally held on by a pinkish and bluish leather strap. Going down the sturdy wooden handle, was the brown leather strap Hiccup had just nailed in. At the bottom of the handle, was another leather strap wrapped around it, but this one was stuffed with fur. There was a stone skull shape **[(A/N) I don't really know what it is.]** at the bottom of the axe, below the second leather strap.

Hiccup set it back down on the work table, but as he looked at, he noticed something was missing. Getting an idea, Hiccup went over to the scrap basket where all the left over parts went. He dug around the basket before he popped back up with a scrap of red cloth in his hand. Taking the cloth, Hiccup wrapped it around the handle of the axe and tied it into a bow. Hiccup looked satisfied and stood back to admire his work.

He exited the forge with the battle axe in hand, but he realized that Toothless wasn't there.

He scanned the area before he noticed that Toothless was playing tug-of-war with a Gronkle over a fish.

"Useless reptile," Hiccup grumbled, "Toothless, we really need to go."

Toothless reluctantly dropped the fish, glaring at the Gronkle who smugly gobbled it up.

Hiccup sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

He looked up at the sky, the sun was already halfway up in the sky. Hiccup, still carrying the axe, got onto an irritated Toothless and flew to Astrid's house.

~❤️~

It was with sweaty hands that Hiccup knocked on the door, flower in one hand and axe in the other.

The nervous boy looked back at Toothless. Toothless have his friend an encouraging, gummy smile.

Hiccup took a deep breath, and the door opened.

~❤️~

Astrid was just getting up, and she brushed her hair and styled it in her usual braid. It was her and Hiccup's anniversary, and she wondered what he had planned for today.

She had been agonizing over what to give to Hiccup, and she decided to give him the dark, sturdy leather he had been wanting for some time. Astrid had gotten it from Trader Johann, and she hoped Hiccup liked it.

She heard a knock on the door. Expecting it to be another viking asking for dragon advice, Astrid was pleasantly surprised to see her boyfriend standing there.

"Hiccup," Astrid gasped, seeing the presents.

Hiccup held the gifts out, "For you, M'Lady. Happy Anniversary."

"Wow, thanks, babe!" Astrid said, carefully tucking the precious flower into her hair and examined the axe, "Hiccup, this is incredible. How long have you been working on this?"

"Oh, just for a few months", Hiccup shrugged humbly, "It was no problem."

"I can't wait to try it out!" Astrid exclaimed excitedly before pausing and saying sincerely, "Thank you, Hiccup. This means a lot to me."

Astrid put the axe on her table inside her house. Then, she launched herself at her boyfriend, fiercely hugging him.

Hiccup caught her, almost toppling over as he did so. He sported a huge, goofy grin as he hugged Astrid back. Then, Astrid leaned back to place a sweet kiss on Hiccup's still smiling lips.

Once the kiss had ended, Hiccup still looked dazed for a moment or two before snapping out of it when Astrid laughed at him.

"Here, I have something for you too," Astrid said, and she ran to re room and got out the leather. She quickly ran down the stairs and gave it to Hiccup.

"Wow," Hiccup said in awe, running his hands over the leather. "Astrid, this is incredible, but this must've cost you a fortune!" Hiccup exclaimed, and his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Don't be silly, Hiccup it was well worth it, and, if it makes you feel any better, Trader Johann gave it to me with a discount," Astrid said.

Hiccup took the leather, and he stashed it in his satchel.

"Astrid, your noble steed awaits," Hiccup said, dramatically bowing and gesturing to Toothless once he had packed away the gift.

Toothless just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

Astrid laughed and shook her head and said, "Where are we going babe?"

"It's a surprise," Hiccup said, and he shrugged mischievously.

With that, Hiccup and Astrid got onto Toothless, and they took flew to The Cove.

~❤️~

The trio landed in The Cove a few moments later.

Astrid was completely distracted, looking at the beautiful scenery while Hiccup and Toothless were getting the picnic basket.

Everything was green and lively; the trees were a variety of colors. The multicolored flowers had bloomed, and some had fallen to the ground. It covered the ground beautifully, and the blond haired girl couldn't help but admire the scenery.

Hiccup and Toothless scrambled to quickly move the large rock before Astrid turned around. In the hole, was the basket filled with snacks.

He hurriedly took out the blanket and laid it on the soft, green grass. Next, he unpacked the plates and food before clearing his throat to get Astrid's attention.

His girlfriend (he loved saying that) swiftly turned around, and her eyes widened.

"Hiccup," Astrid stared in awe at the scene before her, "I don't know what to say."

Hiccup simply smiled. He gently grabbed Astrid's hands in his.

"Astrid Hofferson, exactly one year ago you became my girlfriend. That day was one of the happiest days of my life. I couldn't imagine a day without you, and...," Hiccup seemed to pause and gather his courage before saying, "Astrid... I love you."

Astrid felt tears well in her eyes, and she gently grabbed the side of Hiccup's face with her hands.

"I love you too, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," Astrid said.

Hiccup was grinning from ear to ear as he said, "Shall we eat?"

Astrid nodded, and they sat on the blanket and dug in.

~❤️~

Astrid and Hiccup were flying back to her house on Toothless, the sunset reminding her of their first ride together.

As they landed, Hiccup walked her to her door, and he gave her a goodbye kiss.

Mounting Toothless, Hiccup sent Astrid one last smile before flying away.

The blonde viking smiled happily, and she walked into her house.

Astrid knew she was lucky.

~❤️~

 **(A/N) FINALLY! I AM DONE! Honestly, I started this last Friday, and I'm just now finished. The reason it took so long is because:**

 **1- I had to come up with solid plot.**

 **2- I ended having a lot of plot holes that needed patching up.**

 **3- I wasn't satisfied with the first half of the story, so I rewrote that part.**

 **Enough with the excuses, I hope I did their relationship justice, and please, PLEASE, leave suggestions and ideas for the next story because updating's gonna go a lot quicker if you do.**

 **(A/N) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	3. What Should've Been

**Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill. Blah blah blah, I don't own HTTYD.**

 **Summary: This is a collection of one shots mainly based around Hiccup and Toothless' friendship, but there will be stories based on other characters too. There's also going to be mild Hiccstrid in some chapters but nothing serious.**

 **(A/N) I appreciate constructive criticism, but not flaming. Thank you!**

 **(A/N) I'M NOT DEAD! I PROMISE! I admit I've been lazy with my updating, but I had no ideas for this chapter. I'm gonna change things up this chapter, but I have never done a sad story before. So, cut me some slack. Now, ladies and gents, grab some popcorn and enjoy the story.**

 **WARNING: Character death, suicide**

~❤️~

It should've been him.

Why wasn't it him? How could fate be so cruel as to rip his friend away from him?

 _Gone_.

That's what Hiccup was and would be forever. No sarcastic remarks, no goofy smiles, no crazy inventions, no flying, and _no Hiccup_.

If he had only been a little bit faster, then everything would've been fine.

Toothless shuddered, he still remembered that day, and the memory would haunt him for the rest of his life.

 **~Flashback~**

 _They were going to make it._

 _The Red Death was falling into the raging fire, ironically burning to death in its own flames._

 _Toothless saw the open sky right in front of them, and he was furiously pumping his wings, dodging different parts of the enormous dragon, to get him and Hiccup to safety._

 _Hiccup looked back to see the fire was expanding towards them, threatening to swallow them whole. He quickly looked forward. The Red Death's huge club tail was headed right towards them, but they realized that too late._

 _Hiccup tried to shift his pedal, but it went dead as the last remains of Toothless' tail tore away._

 _"No. No," Hiccup said panicked._

 _The huge club hit them head on, and Hiccup was detached from the harness. He fell towards the ground._

 _Toothless swiftly turned around and started racing towards Hiccup._

 _He opened his mouth to latch onto Hiccups leg. He was sure he could catch him, but his jaws snapped shut with an audible CLICK, only catching air._

 _The fire consumed both of them, and Toothless let out a roar of despair as they both fell to the ground._

 **~Flashback End~**

Toothless felt the deep cracks in his heart get a bit bigger at the cruel memory. His chest felt like a gaping hole; his feelings becoming more numb by the day.

The black dragon closed his eyes in pain. He still remembered the villagers' faces as he got up from the burnt ground without Hiccup safely in his grasp, and their faces dropped to such a devastated, disappointed expression.

He should've been faster, stronger. He was a Night Fury, known for his speed and accuracy, and yet, when Hiccup really needed him, he _missed_.

Toothless' eyes snapped open as he came back to reality. He looked over at the lake in The Cove, and he felt his eyes well up with tears, remembering why today was important.

It was on this day, exactly one year ago, that Hiccup had died and left this world.

"Almost like an anniversary of sorts," Toothless thought, smiling a bitter, trembling smile, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared, the gummy smile reminding him of better times.

He sighed. He knew he wasn't alone in his suffering, and the village was mourning this day too.

The village was grief-stricken, and, without Hiccup, they struggled to maintain their good relationship with the other dragons without the scrawny viking leading the way. It was still an unstable, shaky balance between dragon and viking.

But even with their loss at Hiccup's death, they would never know the unbearable pain of having their other half ripped from their life. The only person who could possibly understand his pain was Hiccup's father, and he was especially torn up about it, knowing that if he had just listened to his son, then he would be alive.

The blond girl that Hiccup was crushing on was heartbroken for a few months, sure, but eventually she would get over it and reluctantly move on with her life. After all, there were many fish in the sea.

Toothless knew he couldn't do that.

Hiccup would and would forever be, his other half. They were soulmates, chosen by the gods themselves, and no one could EVER replace Hiccup. Not in this lifetime anyway. The only way Toothless could get Hiccup back was to meet him in Valhalla.

Toothless quickly shook his head to get rid of his depressing thoughts.

Suddenly, he spotted a bird flying overhead. It had been a year since the Night Fury had flown, but it seemed like such a trivial thing now that his best friend couldn't fly with him. In fact, flying would be disrespectful to Hiccup. It was something they did together.

Noticing the sun setting, Toothless got up from the grass and headed towards a ledge in the wall where he could climb back up. He needed to get out of this place filled with haunting memories.

~❤️~

Toothless arrived at a cliff overlooking the ocean, a beautiful sunset painting the sky. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, and he turned towards it. It was the wooden spike that Hiccup had stuck into the ground when they were first testing their flying positions. Toothless had needed something a place to practice, so Hiccup had tied a rope to the dragon's saddle and the spike.

The Night Fury kept looking at that little piece of wood for what felt like an eternity.

The more Toothless stared at it, the more he felt himself coming apart. Something in him snapped.

A strangled roar tore itself from Toothless' throat as he started furiously pacing. His breaths came out as fast, irregular panting, and he clawed at the ground uselessly, trying to ground himself to something, anything. He felt tears flow down his face like a never ending river, and, unexpectedly, he grew angry.

"How could you leave me like that Hiccup?! I thought we were best friends! You abandoned everyone; you abandoned your father, Astrid, the village, the dragons... _me_ ," Toothless growled out, becoming angrier, "Why couldn't have we just ran away that day, huh? Was it because of that stupid girl?! Well, guess what Hiccup? _She moved on_. She and the rest of that lousy village got over you, and you know what?! I DIDN'T! You left me here because, apparently, you don't care what happens to me!" Toothless finally just broke down in heart wrenching sobs, "Now, I'm all alone, just like before."

He stood there until it was completely dark outside and a numb feeling had spread throughout his entire body. He felt tired and worn out; as Toothless looked back towards the forest, he realized it didn't hold anything for him anymore.

His decision made up, he looked out over the cliff and took a deep breath. He had no more tears to cry.

Taking a step back, he ran towards the edge and _jumped_.

As he was falling towards the rocky shore, his last thoughts were of what should've been.

~❤️~

 **(A/N) Alright, I'm FINALLY done. I forced myself to update today, but the reason it took so long was because I revised a lot of things.**

 **(A/N) Reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you!**


	4. A Bad Day

**Disclaimer: Never will I EVER own HTTYD.**

 **(A/N) I. AM. SO. SORRY. I AM NOT WORTHY *repeatedly smacks head against the screen*. My last chapter was in December. DECEMBER. I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON. FORGIVE ME.**

 **P.S. Happy Valentines Day! As always, I'm single...**

~❤️~

He was having a bad day.

Who could blame him? The sheep ran away, a house caught on fire, Mildew was complaining, they were running low on fish, Mildew was complaining, two dragons got into a fight, and Mildew was complaining _again_.

Hiccup just wanted to rip out his hair and fly somewhere far far away. However, he had responsibilities and all that crap since his father was busy negotiating with a local tribe. He said he would be gone most of the day, and Stoick would probably return sometime the next day.

The short viking pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation, and he struggled not to just yell in frustration **[(A/N) Hey that rhymed :D.]**. His friends weren't really helping, either. The twins were just causing more problems, and the other two boys were trying to impress Ruffnut most of the time. Astrid was trying to keep the rest of the team in check, so it was pretty much just Hiccup dealing with all the issues.

Another typical day in the life of Hiccup.

" _They should really make my life into a book or something_ ," Hiccup thought dryly.

He sighed and got out from under the shade of the house they had just rebuilt. Come to think of it, why did they still have wooden houses with a village full of fire-breathing dragons?

As he stepped out of the shade, the sight that greeted him just made him want to back away and go right back under the house.

"Hey, Ruffnut, look what I can do," Snotlout bragged as he hung upside down in Hookfang's mouth.

"That's not as cool as this," Fishlegs argued, trying, unsuccessfully, to balance on Meatlug's tail.

Hiccup face palmed.

However, Fishlegs didn't stay balanced for long. He wobbled on the spiky tail and ended up faced planting onto the dirt. Snotlout soon followed as Hookfang grew annoyed about having him in his mouth, and he hastily spit him out.

" _He probably couldn't stand Snotlout's stench either_ ," Hiccup thought, snickering at his two friends that were face down on the ground.

"Ugh, you guys are so gross. What's so cute about my sister anyway?" Tuffnut asked, disgusted.

Ruffnut swiftly elbowed her brother in the stomach in retaliation; Tuffnut doubled over with a pained groan. Astrid simply rolled her eyes with a huff.

Hiccup noticed that the sun was getting lower in the sky, "Hey, guys, it's getting late. We might want to start heading to the Great Hall for dinner."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and they all got on their dragons and flew to the Great Hall. Well, they could've walked, but who wants to walk when they can ride dragons? Walking was for the weak, anyway.

When they entered the building, all the vikings sitting at the table looked up at them. Well, more specifically, Hiccup.

"Hiccup, we need your help!"

"We've got to do something!"

"You're the only one who can help us!"

"This dragon is scaring off all the others!"

Hiccup looked panicked, "Okay, okay one at a ti-"

"What should we do?"

"My dragon got hurt!"

"Yeah, well so did mine! Your dragon isn't more important than mine!"

"Well, maybe if you two could control your dragons better, this wouldn't have happened!"

"And look who's talking, Mr. My-Dragon-Burned-Down-My-Own-House!"

Seeing the panic Hiccup was going through, Astrid shouted, "Everyone just calm down!"

But, her shouting just added to the noise, and the hall got louder and louder.

Hiccup went over to Toothless and asked him, "Could you help me out, bud?"

Toothless nodded, and he stood on his hind legs, spread out his wings and gave a shrill shriek. The hall instantly grew silent. Hiccup nodded in thanks and began to speak.

"Now, _one at a time_ , what happened?" he asked.

A viking spoke up, "A Monstrous Nightmare came by and started challenging the other dragons to fights."

"But, it was bigger than any we've ever seen, and it was probably a dragon that came from another island."

Hiccup nodded with a weary sigh. Looks like dinner would have to wait.

~❤️~

Turns out the Monstrous Nightmare was just hungry, tired, and sick, but as soon as Hiccup offered it food, it calmed down immediately. After such a long day, Hiccup was hungry and tired as well. All of his friends had gone home, and he was headed home himself.

He and Toothless flew home, and the viking opened the door, exhausted. All he really wanted to do was go to bed and sleep for days. Well, his bed was actually really uncomfortable; he'd have to remember to sew together another mattress.

Hiccup dragged his feet-foot he corrected-to the bottom of the stairs and gazed up at them reluctantly. He could fall asleep right here, and he really didn't want to haul himself up the stairs. Sensing his friends reluctance, Toothless nudged his head under Hiccup's hand to get his attention.

"Huh, Toothless?" he asked.

The Night Fury gestured to his saddle with a flick of his head.

"Aw, thanks, bud," Hiccup responded sleepily.

He clumsily got onto Toothless' back and was carried up the stairs into his room. Hiccup collapsed onto his bed, and he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Toothless looked fondly at his best friend before curling up and falling asleep himself.

~❤️~

 _No no no no no. No. This couldn't be happening. Oh please, anyone but him. Why him?_

 _He tried to shout out to his friend, to do anything, but he was frozen in horror. His heart was stuck in his throat. Hiccup could only watch as Toothless was swiftly tied down, being held by several vikings. The rest of the vikings who hadn't joined in were yelling in victory at the spectacle. Suddenly, his father emerged from behind one of the villagers, and he wore a disgusted expression._

 _Everything had gone wrong. He was supposed to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, but how could he? But he was never supposed to have gotten Toothless involved. He was so stupid. He always messed up everything; he would always be the village screwup._

 _Hiccup's father was about to give the order to put Toothless away, but someone shouted from the crowd, "Kill it!"_

 _"Yeah! Kill that beast now!"_

 _Soon the chants filled the arena._

 _"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"_

 _Hiccup forced himself to speak up, "No! You can't do that! Please! He's my only friend!"_

 _"Silence!" his dad roared. "You no longer have any say in this, traitor!"_

 _Hiccup was restrained by more vikings, and he watched as his father went over to one of the men and grabbed his sword from him. He slowly walked back to Toothless, as if to savor the moment. Hiccup tried to look away like the coward he was, but for some reason he couldn't turn his head._

 _His father raised the sword high in the air, "On this day forward, the Night Fury will be no more!"_

 _Cheers erupted from the arena like he had just promised them the greatest thing in the world. His dad-no-Stoick brought his sword down in a mighty swing to finish Toothless off._

 _His friend just closed his eyes acceptance._

 _Hiccup broke free from he villagers too late, "NO!"_

~❤️~

Hiccup gasped and bolted up from his bed, clutching at his sheets like a lifeline. He wiped the sweat off of his brow, and he hurriedly looked over the side of his bed. Toothless was there, sleeping, totally unaware of his friend's nightmare. Before he realized it, tears were streaming down his face. He let out a broken sob and buried his face in his hands.

" _Toothless is okay. Dad is okay. Everyone is okay. Everyone is okay_ ," Hiccup repeated in his head. " _But, am I okay?_ " he wondered.

Hiccup rubbed his face tiredly, wiping away his tears. It was one of _those_ nights. Needing some space, he quietly got out of bed and walked towards the door. For a second, he contemplated how he was going to quietly go down the stairs; he really didn't want to have to come up with an excuse as to why he was up this early to his dad. Jumping down on one leg was out of the question. If anything, it would just make more noise, and he would probably fall down, anyway. After a minute or two, Hiccup opted to sit down and scoot down the stairs with his peg leg elevated slightly. It was rather ridiculous looking, but, hey, it got the job done.

Once he had successfully made it down the steep wooden stairs, he slowly opened the front door and went outside. It was a beautiful night; the sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. Hiccup set out towards his destination. It was a long walk, but it wasn't like he had any plans for the night.

As he was walking towards the hill, Hiccup felt all the stress of the day weigh down on him. Suddenly, his stomach growled, and he was reminded that he never had dinner.

"Great, just another problem to add to my list," Hiccup mumbled sarcastically.

He finally made it to the boardwalk overlooking the ocean. The exact place where he had watched his father and Toothless sail away towards the Red Death. The drained viking sat down on the edge of the wooden boardwalk and gazed at the ocean. There was the tiniest bit of light in the sky, signaling that it was dawn.

"I've been having a lot of nightmares lately, but this just takes the cake. How many more days can I put up with the constant complaining, the dragon problems, and these nightmares?" Hiccup said.

He stared at the ocean's calming waves for what felt like forever until a huge slimy tongue licked the back of his head.

"Ah!" Hiccup shouted in surprise, turning around to see Toothless grinning. "C'mon, bud, this early in the morning? You gave me a heart attack."

Toothless cooed in apology, but his eyes filled with concern when Hiccup sighed and went back to staring at the ocean. He laid down next to Hiccup, resting his head on Hiccup's lap. The teen placed his hand on the dragon's head and ran his hands hands over Toothless' scales. They stayed like this for several minutes until the Night Fury got up and cocked his head to the side as if questioning why Hiccup was up here.

"I had a nightmare, and it was worse than my usual ones. We were back in the arena, but instead of capturing you-," he stopped abruptly and took a shaky breath. "The villagers started chanting 'Kill it!' over and over and over. I tried to stop them...but I couldn't. And, even when I did do something, it was too late! I felt so useless, like a total screwup," Hiccup concluded, hugging his knees and burying his face in them. "I guess I just needed some space."

Toothless gave a little rumble, and he stood on his hind legs in front of Hiccup. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself opened his arms in an invitation for a hug. Hiccup felt tears well up in his eyes as he stood up and hugged his best friend like the world would end at any moment. Toothless gently embraced Hiccup back, and he wrapped his wings around them. Then, he rolled onto his back, and they remained in that position until the Terrible Terrors began to roar, signaling that everyone would be waking up.

Sure, Hiccup would always have a bad day or two, but if his best friend was by his side, then he could manage it.

After all, it was already shaping up to be a pretty good day.

~❤️~

 **(A/N) Thank you guys so so so so sooooo much for sticking by me with this long awaited update!**

 **Your reviews, follows, and favorites mean the world to me, thanks!**


End file.
